


Just Mine (in a way)

by HolleringHawk65



Series: SpideyDevil Omegaverse [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, M/M, Matt is a douche but it's for a good reason, Wade might be OOC, angst and fluff!, okay everyone might be OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has the baby, except he thought he didn't. Wade really comes through this time.</p>
<p>Part I (out of probs III) of one way this series could go (aka the Spideypool way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Mine (in a way)

Wade had a nursery set up for my baby. Well, it was mostly set up. There was a crib, a changing table, the walls were a pale yellow (which had won out over pale green, much to Wade's disappointment). There was a rocking chair and a handmade quilt from a neighbor, stuffed animals, enough baby supplies for a baby army...

...Okay, so it was set up.

Which is, I guess, the reason that he was so upset when I told him I was moving in with Matt.

"Hell's Kitchen is no place for a baby!" he protested. "C'mon Peter, use that brain of yours." His hands were on my shoulders, his own slumped as his voice dropped, become softer.

"I'm going to move in with the baby's father. That's for the best. And besides, Matt grew up there and turned out just fine."

Wade frowned before taking his hands off of me. "Right. Matt's a standup guy."

I stood there, not quite sure what to do. "Harry's going to drive me over."

"You don't trust me to drive you over now?"

"No, it's not that, it's just that Harry wants to meet Matt." I reached out and squeezed his hand. "Thank you for everything, Wade. It means a lot to know that you're a friend who I can always count on."

He didn't meet my eyes. "Can I at least have a hug?"

"'Course." As he wrapped his arms around me, I felt a jolt in my stomach. I jerked back and looked at Wade, who was smiling as madly as anyone would expect him to.

"The baby kicked," he told me as he knelt down, hand running across my stomach. His hand fell after a moment. "I'm sure Matt will be really happy."

"Yeah. He's excited, you know, or as excited as he gets I guess. I should get going, Harry is probably waiting for me downstairs."

"Right. Do you want me to go downstairs with you?"

I waited until the handle of my suitcase clicked up into place to respond. "I'm good Wade, thanks."

* * *

 

Sometimes, I would notice Matt having long discussions on the phone and then he would seem tired and just a little more irritable afterwards. On those nights, he'd hold me a little closer than usual, be a little sweeter.

I blamed it on the pregnancy brain that I didn't figure it all out sooner.

* * *

 

I wasn't quite sure what the purpose of a baby shower was, but MJ was determined to throw me one. Maybe it was because I was still running on the thought that I had everything I needed already, but the nursery was still at Wade's and we hadn't spoken since I left.

Sure, there was a crib at Matt's, and we started getting supplies, slowly but surely, but it felt like something more was missing. I couldn't put my finger on it, so I never brought it up with Matt.

It was just a small party, with our closest friends. I was surprised that Logan showed up, bathed and with a trimmed beard, but at the same time I could easily imagine that Steve and Thor tying and hosing him down.

What surprised me even more was half way through, Wade showed up. I didn't know how much I missed him until I felt myself smiling and next to him, hugging him. He was wearing a hoodie, making him softer to hug than usual. It was, for some unknown reason, an amazing feeling.

"Petey," he breathed out. "Hi."

I looked up at him, smiling. "Hey."

"Wade!" MJ said as she came over, hand already reaching out to grab a scarred hand and lead him away. It felt like my stomach was dropping. "We need your help bringing the cake in."

"We'll talk later," he promised, over his shoulder.

That talk actually didn't happen. I looked for him the rest of the night, but whenever I started walking over to him, somebody would start talking to him or me, or it was cake time or it was gift opening time... And all too soon, it was over and Matt and Harry were guiding me to the limo despite me asking to talk to Wade. It was infuriating that they wouldn't let me talk to one of my best friends, considering how _there_ he had been for me before Matt knew the truth.

* * *

 

12 hours of labor. At the end, I was fairly certain that I'd rather take 12 hours of fighting with the Sinister Six all at once.

I was absolutely exhausted or they sedated me because I was soon asleep. When I woke up, Matt was sitting by my bedside. His head was tilted down, his body unnaturally still. I frowned, feeling like something was very, very wrong. "Matt?"

He looked up at me, one hand reaching for mine, giving it a squeeze. "Peter, I'm so sorry."

* * *

 

There were a lot of condolences. I waited for Wade to come, so that we could cry together, but in the three weeks since my daughter had died, I hadn't heard from him. I just wanted to get busy again, and I didn't care with what--patrol, photographing, any project Tony or Bruce might want to throw my way. Just anything to get my mind off of the ache that had permanently settled in me.

* * *

 

I knocked on the door, letting out a sigh. It was late autumn and a chill had settled into the city already. Pretty soon, the tree would be up at Rockefeller center, along with the ice rink.

Wade opened it, dressed in a cheesy Christmas sweater and jeans, a finger pressed to his lips as he pulled me in.

The apartment hadn't been a total mess when I left it almost five months ago now, but now it was spotless. I toed off my sneakers, sensing that I was going to be here awhile. I set them next to Wade's shoes before he was guiding me towards the nursery. My stomach was sinking at the thought of it, but if he noticed anything he didn't mention it.

He slowly opened the door, revealing the room exactly as it was before I had left, except for one exception.

There was a baby in the crib.

"Now, before you go accusing me," he started, interrupting my thoughts, "I didn't really steal her. I explained the situation to her adoptive parents and they happily released custody to me."

"What? What situation?"

He was helping me sit down on the rocking chair. "This gorgeous little angel is yours. I had Stark labs run the tests, if you want to see the paperwork. Matt gave your daughter away, Peter."

"Excuse me?"

"He didn't want her to be used against you both, so he gave her away to save you heartbreak later on."

I looked over to the sleeping baby, knowing--or 95% certain, at least--that Wade wouldn't lie to me about this, especially considering what he'd gone through with his own daughter. "Can I hold her?"

He smiled and leaned over the side of the crib to pick her up. She cooed when he did, her little baby arms reaching out for him. He gently handed her over to me and I cradled her in my arms as I smiled at them.

"She's so beautiful," I whispered. I sat down in the rocking chair so I could hold her without being afraid that she would fall. "How did you get her?"

Wade sighed as he sat cross legged in front of me. "I was being honest when I said that I went to her adoptive parents and told them that she was secreted away from one bio parent by another. I explained that Matt thought it was in the best interest for everyone, but you were devastated because you didn't know the truth. They felt bad for you so they let me take her."

“Thank you. I wish that you would have told me, but really, I’m just so glad to have my daughter.”

He crouched down next to us. “She's beautiful, just like her dad.” He was blushing as he looked away from me. “That was probably too soon, wasn’t it?”

I looked at him for a moment before sliding off the chair, my daughter still in my arms. “I know that we haven’t really talked since I moved out, but… You do mean a lot to me, Wade. Not just because you brought my daughter back to me, but because you _were_ there for me, and I’ll always love you for that.

Wade swallowed and blinked before wiping his eyes on his sweatshirt sleeve. “You really mean that?”

”Of course I do.” I reached out, putting one arm around him. Both of his arms wrapped around me and the baby, pseudo protecting us. “She is _my_ daughter but I want you to be there with us, for her.” I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “If that’s okay with you.”

He smiled and gave me a kiss on one of my cheeks. “Of course it is, Petey.”


End file.
